Talk:Nephthys/@comment-26132686-20150806134813
So let me take an attempt to reasoning out the magic gods power based on the more recent events. The magic gods got weaker two times in the recent volumes. One time they reduced their power themselfs in order to be weak enough to not passively desrtoy the universe and one time they all got hit by a weakening spell from Aleister Crowley. The idea behind the argumentation is that if we know how much weaker they got and how strong they are after being weakend we can reason out how strong they would be at full power. The important weakening for this is the part were they weakend themselfs, since we know how much weaker they became. "By splitting up our power infinitely, we can intentionally weaken ourselves and avoid destroying the world whenever we move an arm or leg." They divided their power by infinite so we know how much weaker they got. So how strong were they at that point? "My power as a Magic God is currently limited and I only retain one thin layer of the power piled up like the infinite layers of an onion or matryoshka doll. But infinitely dividing that infinite power still leaves me with enough power to just barely be contained in this world!" - High Priest (magic God) "Do you mean that spell that infinitely divides the infinite capacity of a Magic God to trick the world by eternally layering existences that are just barely small enough for the world to contain?" - ALeister Crowley (enemy of the magic gods) So they have power just barely small enough for the universe to contain. With that information we can get an idea of their power in two ways. 1. Passive: We now that the magic gods initial power was so big that they would destroy the universe just by existing in it. 1/∞ of their power is so much that it can barely be contained without destroying the universe. So any part a lot bigger than 1/∞ should destroy the universe. Now basically any finite fraction would be a lot bigger than 1/∞, even some really low one like 1/10500. So if their power would be divided over that many universes all of them wold be destroyed. So it stands to reason that their Attack Potency would be around that much. 2. Active: We know a weaker magic god, Othinus, who can certainly destroy a universe by actively using her power. Her power is also low enough to be contained in an universe, as she never had any porblems with existing in one. That means power that can be contained in an universe can be enough to destroy an universe. So 1/∞ of the Magic gods power, that can be barely contained in an universe, should be enough to destroy an universe. That fact is supportet by the fact that even after first weakening herself to 1/∞ of her power and then being hit by Aleister Corleys weakening spell Nephthys ad enough power to rewrite the universe once. "That made Nephthys different from the other Magic Gods. The others had thoroughly honed their powers as an individual, but she had specialized her power as something that could be separated, split apart, cut away, and swapped out. In other words, she held it in reserve. Even after being hit by Aleister’s weakening spell, she still had enough power to swap out the phase just once." To swap out the phase means rewriting the state of the universe. As is said it is something that is special to Nephthys and the other Magic gods were weaker in this state, but that is after the additional weakening spell, so the other magic gods should be able to do the same before being hit by it. So, if 1/∞ of a magic gods power can rewrite the universe than all infinite parts of it should be able to rewrite infinite universes. Both cases would fall into the range auf Tier 2-A. So this is how far my reasoning takes me... What do you think, everyone?